


Bonding Moments

by aligator4508



Series: Random Bunnies [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508
Summary: Keith and Pidge/Katie are captured during an intel mission working together with the Blades of Mamora and Team Voltron. A new drule enemy decides to experiment on the two captives as their friends search for them.





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!! Just going a bit out of my comfort zone to prove something to myself. I am a huge fan of the original Voltron and a lot of that love will most likely seep through quite a bit (sorry if you aren't into that) I do like Legendary Defender but the characters will probably be a blend of old and new but I will make an effort to stay true to LD characters but I will stress that I have preferences with characters probably just being locked in since childhood. For this fic I have aged everyone three years, so they've been in space for that long. Any other questions just ask, other than that enjoy the story.
> 
> Side note for my other fics, I do plan to get back to them at some point. I have literally lost ALL notes for them over time but they are not forgotten. Thank you soo much FoofyB for your support and love with my writing, email me anytime!!! 
> 
> This will be a multi chapter fic and I hope to update at a decent pace. Life happens and I get thrown off track, I do apologize ahead for that but I am going to do my best to try to finish this fic first before trying to tackle the others. Mostly because this bunny got away from me and I simply can't focus on multiple projects. With that I love and need all of you, Kudos, comments and emails go A LONG WAY!!!
> 
> That said... on with the show

**Bonding Moments**  
**Part One: Safe**

* * *

 

 

  
"Are you cold?"

  
The sound ricocheted, falling out of nowhere, sounding gruff and raw. It resounded through the blackness, seamlessly bouncing off invisible rock boundaries and somewhat startling the figure curled up hugging her knees to her bosom. 

  
Directing her attention at the darkness towards the only other figure in the cell, she ignored the question in favor of her own.

  
"So... what... now you talk? Finally gonna say something..." Pidge snapped sarcastically. "Are you fucking kidding me???" She groaned, passing her palm over the concrete floor next to her, feeling the cold rock of the makeshift holding unit. Finding a careless fragment of rock from the many cracks, she heaved it at her teammate trying to get her point across.

  
It struck her victim with a thundering whack, bouncing aimlessly to the flooras if skipping over water before settling.

  
"Are you cold..." Came the challenge anew, this time slightly more agitated and sharp, offering a snippet of irritation from its source.

  
_*Now he's irritated...*_

  
She thought sardonically almost throwing a bemused grin.

  
"I'm over here working to figure out how to get us outta here and you're over there doing that stupid mopey emo crap you do!" Pidge cried. "Am I expected to get us out of here myself???" She questioned ruthlessly and blew out her indignation with a sharp exhale as she continued in virtually a whisper.  "Since when do you ignore friends." 

  
She wished she could be furious at him but she couldn't gather the stamina or the heart to do so, it was characteristic of her companion to act all moody when he was thinking but still, she loathed all the emptiness surrounding them. 

  
Truthfully, she despised everything about the current predicament...

 

She realized he was over there blaming himself for this new crisis they now discovered themselves in but she wasn't about to let him get away with it. It was her own damn fault for letting the low-level lackey get the drop on her and her heart sank as her mind served up the crushed expression on Keith's face as he dropped his sword that shrank into it's dagger form the instant it fell from is grip. 

  
She recognized she'd done the correct action when she whirled the electrical shock-wave from her Bayard at one of the four enemy fighters ganging up on her partner but she hadn't noticed the small knife until the ugly insignificant one, that reminded her of the mall cop from the space mall, had it drawing blood at her jugular. She'd never seen Keith drop a weapon so promptly or the challenge in his eye go out so quick... but if she hadn't done what she did, he'd be dead. 

  
_*This... This is much better...*_

  
"I asked you if you were cold..." Keith replied this time more gently and she sensed the floor shift as he got up.

  
"NO..." She shrieked as fear filled her nerves and she gripped herself more awkwardly hugging her limbs to herself in a death grip. She wasn't prepared for it to fall out of her mouth so clumsily but her senses were raw and set for audio only, the sight of him moving at her in his birthday suit was probably gonna throw her into tachycardia. 

  
The whole process of them being apprehended was sufficient enough to raise anybody's blood pressure. They even took the tie from her messy mane, apparently because with that and a paper clip she could have figured out the latch on the door, but she was thankful now that she'd grown it out over the previous year... the robotic whatever that stripped her down may have taken a handful during the process but there was plenty enough left allowing her to at least protect what little of her chest that her limbs couldn't cover. 

  
It was hard telling how long the two were residing in the silence, only a few feet away from each other but while she was more than ready to receive a familiar, friendly conversation, her dread of him looking straight through her was worse than revealing to the other paladins, in the beginning, that she was in fact... a female. She didn't want him knowing she was shaking... whether from the cold, being terrified or something else she wasn't ready on this occasion to contemplate.

  
"Don't be naive," Keith responded with a small, low giggle, he realized she was far from dumb. 

  
She clutched her eyes shut feeling him advancing towards her. Her skin quickly flushing from the self-consciousness she was struggling to overlook.

  
Behind her, she felt his body heat and recognized how he was overlooking his own discomfort as well, while he carefully wrapped his arms around her, strategically trying to be both compassionate and soothing.

  
"What?" She offered a shaky giggle, she could play dumb right... "I was simply stating that I am not cold."

  
His hands met her upper arms, and he promptly started to cover and rub over the goosebumps he felt popping up for whatever reason. "Katie..." His voice subdued almost a sigh but in any other position, she was more than certain he'd be laughing at her. "Knock it off." He added after sensing she had calmed down a bit.

  
Her heart plunged into her gut at his words. Not him ordering her to cease acting brave but him expressing her actual name. She was positive she'd heard him call her katie once or twice over the previous few years but she couldn't think of just when at the time... 

  
'You're freezing..." Keith replied trying to reiterate to her that he saw through her white lie.

  
Pidge felt herself leaning back into him and the power of his arms caused her to feel just a little less on edge if simply for that instant. Coaxing her famous spunk to seize a glimpse at his face, cricking her neck just so, and drew the first real deep breath she could recall taking since being captured, she noticed he had his brilliant lavender eyes closed. 

  
Sensing his nervousness radiating through his fingertips but wondered at the shape of his hands as they rubbed some warmth back into her arms, her brother popped into her head. Ever since she was a child teased by Matt, it had been repeatedly realized she was small but there were never any issues with it before... In fact, if she let herself admit it, she melted into Keith entirely. His hands were twice the width of hers, his fingers long and nimble... Since when did Keith get so attractive?

  
Among the many complaints she had about this cluster-fuck, she detested figuring that little secret out under these circumstances was doubtlessly one of her least favorite aspects.

  
"Ok... maybe a little cold..." She admitted casually trying to make a small joke to maybe let him realize she wasn't resentful at him for being so quiet. Pidge was a little hurt at how he was so silent for so long but could excuse him of that if he settled and stayed right where he was until they figured out a means to escape... or maybe be rescued. Neither of them was picky about how it happened as long as either option happened soon. 

  
What was not expected was her appreciation of the hot moisture from his breath on her bare collarbone and her brain took a sideways shift in thought process as she marveled how it would feel to inhale his oxygen. Her body shuddered and Keith went still. Her heart stopped involuntarily, afraid she had somehow allowed him some kind of hint of what she was thinking. 

  
He looked almost reluctant to voice anything to her, she could nearly feel his mind working behind her.

  
"Spit it out..." She replied faintly. "Closed mouths don't get fed..." She whispered then hesitated as if his breath on her neck tickled. He drew away just a moment and her anxiety rose. She hadn't expected him to turn away. She cleared her throat lightly and felt him ease back against her as if he heard her body's objection. "My mom always said when Matt and I would go all quiet." She revealed, then rephrased her words.  "What has you so silent... I mean... you're always quiet when you're moody but in this kind of position, I'd like to consider you'd be a bit more forth-coming on suggestions for us to get the hell out of here."

  
His grasp on her stiffened. "You were gone... I couldn't think where they had you or what they were doing to you... The details I heard them bragging about... I... could have killed them... slowly"

  
"Wait... you've been over there this whole time because of something you heard them say..." Pidge turned her head towards him, shivering at the way it tickled her neck as his jawline rubbed against it a bit scruffy from lack of shaving. "I'm ok... they shoved me in here just like they did you... after strip searching me and that nasty decontamination shower."

  
"They didn't try to touch... uh force or hurt you?" Keith questioned the worry visible in his tone. He couldn't disguise how bothered he was. 

  
"No, surprisingly, the only thing they hurt was my modesty really... I mean... don't know about you but I'm not actually all that great at this whole naked thing." She pushed herself to chuckle for his benefit. "Why would you think they would touch..." Then it sank in... He thought they might have tried other kinds of war tactics on her...

  
She swallowed hard and briefly thought through her reply.

  
"I wasn't raped..." She admitted meekly with a shudder.

  
And then the bile rose from her stomach...He was in just as much danger... they could hurt him to... A possessive shock crept up her spine and she bit back a growl... they hadn't hurt him... If they'd hurt him she was gonna shove Green's vine cannon straight up their asses. 

  
_*See how they like it with no lube...*_

  
She seethed angrily.

  
Pidge felt Keith relax once she answered his awkward questions and his arms enclose around her, hugging her to his chest, forgetting about their current state of undress. "Thank gods..." She heard him whisper on an exhale, his mouth near her ear. 

  
"Were you that worried about me?" Pidge questioned him noticing his breathing return to normal as if he'd been holding his breath.

  
"Petrified." He answered solemnly. "Even watching beings die with the Blades, I have never in my life been more scared. I've known you were a girl since I met you... but I don't think they ever realized that even after the last two years and when they said... and you were thrown in here like this... I couldn't wrap my head around what they could have done to you. So much disgraceful shit went through my mind and I had no control to stop it... I will always trust you with my life whether if we were both back in the lions or doing intel... I know you can fight back and handle yourself... but and please don't hit me... the fact you are... well... a girl has never been an issue before. Let alone that you're beautiful..."

  
She could see he was stumbling on his words.

  
_*Wait... did he say... no... she imagined that... but still..*_

.  
"You think I'm pretty," Pidge asked staring at his arms laced around her, resting on her own.

  
She felt him stiffen behind her.

  
"Um... that didn't come out right..." He stammered.

  
She smiled to herself at his sudden discomfort then suddenly tried to change the subject. "You were right. I'm cold. It's hard telling how long we've been here or where they're taking us. I'm exhausted. You must be tired too..."

  
"You can sleep... I'll keep watch." Keith stoically replied, reminding her of Shiro in several ways with his words.

  
Pidge shot a short glance at the door with its small metal slot that allowed what little light to enter the room. "I've been listening, and I doubt they'll be bothering us for hours. If we stay close together that door will wake us up, it makes a god awful noise."

  
"What do you suggest?" He offered, tired enough to be open to ideas.

  
"We get over ourselves and get some sleep..." She told him outright, knowing it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. "Our friends will find us..." She added with forced confidence. She didn't doubt their capabilities, she only questioned her own memory on if she sent the distress signal off. The whole plan had gone to shit so fast her reaction time had been lagging. She knew she pressed the button when she saw Keith's blade transform into the sword but even a genius can press a wrong button... 

  
She didn't like doubting herself, that wasn't something she was used to, but then again neither was being held by Keith. Maybe she was dreaming... she'd be lying if she denied ever wanting him to cradle her like this... She didn't want to have to get shot like Lance had though... maybe she could run her index finger over his lips... maybe his smile would reach his sensational eyes...

  
She clamped her eyes closed trying to chase away her fantasies. She had to stay grounded.

  
_*Wait... he already said she was pretty. That came out of nowhere.*_

.  
Chiding herself, she pushed herself to catch her breath in his silence. She almost wanted to laugh at herself. She had been the one to suggest they get over it and get some rest... 

  
_*This IS not the time to go all girlie...*_

  
She knew their friends were coming... they were coming and they would be there soon. She forced that thought to the forefront of her mind. 

  
Keith seemed to think over her suggestion for a few moments before she felt him nod his head in agreement. 

"Lay down, I'll keep you covered up." 

  
Pidge stiffened as he removed his arms and slowly scooted himself around to face her.

  
_*Well... FUCK... I HAVE been shot...*_

  
She mused almost starting to panicked but somehow his presence helped her keep it together.

  
When she could see him directly in front of her, with his expectant expression, her body froze despite the heat creeping up her bare skin.

  
Keith rolled his eyes, then gave that smirk of his that always dropped her stomach. "Why so nervous, it's just me... I wouldn't hurt you and this was your idea..." He tried to tease. He caught her wide amber eye and softly nudged her to lie down. As she wiggled to get comfortable, he noticed how she had changed throughout the years and not just her long hair. He hadn't meant to but couldn't help himself as he perused how her small body had filled out. He fought the urge to touch her skin cursing himself when his cock stirred as his knuckle accidently brushed a pointed nipple. Gathering his resolve and swallowing his hormones, he straightened out on his left side facing his backside towards the door with her curled into his chest, He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. "Just watch your knees..."

  
_*Was that a joke? Keith doesn't joke... he's horrible at it.*_

  
She hit him playfully and yawned. She'd deal with whatever that was when they woke up. Sooner, than she thought, she felt their breathing sync and she found herself engulfed in the smell of his skin. She didn't fight the falling sensation because of the power and security of his arms wrapped tightly around her and if only for the moment she knew she was safe.

To Be Continued- Part Two


	2. Sector 4508

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something more to the place Keith and Pidge were trying to get intel from... Who has captured them and who is this other prisoner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again...
> 
> Just a little note reminding everyone of my time lines. I try to stay as canon as I can up through the current season. I am placing this setting it at around two years after season 6. Once that one comes out I will probably use bits and pieces I find important or useful. I do have a theory on ages. We have know clue of how time works in space really and for me I feel that for every year since the debut, our paladins have been in space for a year. This does a few things for me one of them ages up certain characters for me so that I am comfortable enough to write them in different situations. Most of the time, if not on page one, my stories tend to get more graphic as I proceed. 
> 
> 2016  
> Shiro-25  
> Keith-18  
> Lance-17  
> Pidge/Katie-15  
> Hunk-17  
> Allura-20-21  
> Coran-62-65  
> Lotor-25-27
> 
> 2018  
> Shiro-27  
> Keith-20  
> Lance-19  
> Pidge/Katie-17  
> Hunk-19  
> Allura-22-23  
> Coran-64-67  
> Lotor-27-30
> 
> story ages:  
> Shiro-29  
> Keith-22  
> Lance-21  
> Pidge/Katie-19  
> Hunk-21  
> Allura-24-25  
> Coran-66-69  
> Lotor-29-31
> 
> In regards to Coran, Allura Prince Lotor, we know thousands of years have passed. In Allura's and Coran's sake, they were sleeping but I figured them out to be physically around the ages I put for them. As new characters pop up, none of them will be anywhere near underage.
> 
> Also, I am old... I started with the original Voltron DotU and while I do love VLD, I KNOW Dotu... Some things just don't sit well for me so please forgive if some of their original character qualities pop up here or there... maybe even everywhere, but hey that's what fanworks are for am I right... 
> 
> Anyway... LUV you all! Kudo, comments, discussions and emails are always welcome. I could not do this without your kindness and encouragement.
> 
> Sooo... let's continue shall well

 

_** Part 2- ** _

_** Sector: 4508 ** _

 

"Majesty... We have news..." A small female Galran officer breathlessly rushed onto the bridge excited to be the one to inform her queen superior of what she had just learned. Excitedly, she practically jumped towards the being sitting in the captain's chair as of it were a regal throne.

  
Instantly she stopped, gasping, unable to breathe or speak once the being looked up angrily at her with yellow slitted eyes as if she were intruding.

  
She was terrified of the look knowing that the Queen hated being bothered and if angered would not hesitate to execute her out of sheer boredom, or present her as a plaything for the next round of winning gladiators in the Arena... She would have shuddered if she wasn't paralyzed from top to bottom even through the tip of her tail.

  
The Queen played with the loose pink braid hanging over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at the obviously younger inexperienced soldier. She sighed, bored already with the interruption. Menacingly flashing a fang, she telepathically sent the girl permission to speak.

  
_*What is it now...*_

  
She threw her thoughts at the girl unable to be bothered to speak just yet, at the same time releasing the mental choke hold she was holding.

  
Visibly shaking, the girl bowed choking on air, inhaling as she felt the release of her throat. "Please excuse my impatience Mi' Lady... but we have settled the disturbance from the prison lab in sector 4508."

  
Finally, something peaked the Queen's interest. "Oh really, is it that important that you would barge in here and interrupt my thoughts." The Queen replied glowering yet entertained by the fear she could smell on the girl standing below her.

  
"Yes, we have... At first, we thought it might be Prince Lot..."

  
"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE CHILD..." 

Shakily the girl continued to explain. "Er... Rebels trying to get into the excess quintessence supplies hidden on board or into Haggar's hidden network files on Operation Kuron."

The Queen nodded expecting more of the explanation.

  
"Cossack informed me that the two that infiltrated the Starcutter, could be either from The Blades or Voltron. Possibly both your Majesty."

This got Queen Merla's attention. "Both?" She questioned.

  
"Well, see... one had on the green paladin's armor and wielded a similar green bayard but strangely, it couldn't have been the true knight... Our intel has shown us that the Green Lion's pilot was a short human male with glasses but while the rebel we captured was human, the being was distinctly female. Obviously trying to throw us off... It wasn't the Polluxian prisoner no.#117-9876 either. Cossack made sure there had been no escape attempted."

"Interesting..." Merla smirked, then gave a small chuckle. "That one has some spunk... Has Cossack's ass healed from the arrow she shot in it the last time?" She mused out loud amused at how many times that particular prisoner had tried to escape then subdued but not in the slightest concerned with her henchman. She didn't expect an answer to the question in her statement, either, it was well known that the warden queen thought Cossack was an imbecile like most of late Emperor Zarkon's commanders. She prided herself on the fact that no being had ever truly escaped from the prison in her sector... Even the one that had was back in his cell and would be ready for the new season of games to begin soon. Deep in her own thoughts, she almost forgot there had been two poking around into her beloved Starcutter's secrets. There was no information recorded anywhere on the importance of her sector or exactly what took place inside... Even it's true location was known only by Zarkon, when alive, Haggar and well... he whose name was not said in her presence... She quickly forced her mind back on track. "And the other one..."

"Definitely Male..." The young Galran seemed to be blushing with her answer. Clearing her throat she added, "He was wearing Blade attire and using one of their weapons with ease..."

"ANOTHER GALRAN TRAITOR?" She cried inraged, very unhappy that her own kind would betray her rule over her sector let alone attempt to break into her precious ship. Anger ran up the pretty queen's spine as she understood if it truly was Voltron then the obvious traitor certainly had to be her ex-husband, Prince Lotor. Her blood ran cold as she started to doubt his true motives and his intelligence. A disgusted look crossed her face involuntarily. The ex sure did have a certain weakness for silver-haired princesses from destroyed worlds. Yet, only a being with Galran blood could wield a true Blade weapon. She knew that much for certain after all, her half-sister had been involved heavily with them until quite recently.

  
"No..." The girl shook her head replying in a low voice. "Both human... Obviously, rebels wearing disguises but the male had a faint purple mark on the left side of his face. It's not filled in, and barely noticeable unless you're looking. The Guard-bots did a full search on both prisoners. Their reports should be available to you shortly."

"The human male has a Galra mark?" Merla asked confused.

  
"As I said, it's barely there, just a small stripe on the left side of his face ending at his cheek. Probably just part of the disguise they were trying to pull off at the time. His eyes are more purple than the mark." She added the last information without thinking as Merla's eyes grew wide.

"Where are they?" She demanded, standing up and pushing away from the command chair. Looking down at the young officer, she forced a sneer to an empty smile. "You've done well... 

The girl blushed, not used to compliments. "We have them locked up in the holding area awaiting your orders Majesty."

"Bring me the boy... I want to see this... mark."

"As you wish..." The girl bowed again then turned to exit. Stopping she turned back before she was at the exit. "Shall we dress him for you?" 

Merla gave a small chuckle. "Why not... you can throw him a tunic. I'm feeling generous today."

The girl curtly nodded then raced off the bridge area and out the doorway.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Several hours later, Keith's head snapped up out of his light but rather peaceful sleep. He had forgotten where he was for a split second, the cold cement floor beneath him and the warm ball curled into his chest instantly brought back his awareness of his current reality. Peeking one eye open, to adjust his vision at first, he blinked hard to retain the clearness back into his eyesight before he looked around.

  
He wasn't sure what it was, whether it was from being in constant darkness causing his senses to heighten, his reflexes on edge from being on constant standby to strike immediately if needed or, and he hated the third option and wouldn't admit it even if it was somewhat true, the inhuman half of him, his mother's Garla side.

  
The normal five human senses he was born with always had been sharpened, his natural reflexes never registered as normal... always having been well above extraordinary for anyone especially now that he was... well... now that he knew he was half alien.

  
He couldn't remember a time when he felt like he belonged anywhere before he rescued Shiro the first time and the five of them, so young and completely unqualified, not to mention unbelievably unprepared, and immature, were chosen to be defenders of a universe they had no clue the size of.

  
He'd like to believe he'd grown up a little since then, he figured it was inevitable since he could at least now admit to himself that there was still so much he didn't know. However, there were a few things he did know. Now at least... It had taken some time but his self-confidence in that aspect was growing. He knew his heart was human versus being part Galran. Once he got past knowing about his mom and learned that he wasn't like the Blades in mentality, he could at least deal with most things that might pop up because he had what any human would call half alien DNA.

  
He looked around quickly, swearing he had heard the distinct sound of rusty hinges coming from out of the cell and down the hall. Maybe, even some footsteps here and there. Seeing nothing different in the blackness, and he was positive his eyes would have picked up anything new, he allowed himself to rest his eyes on that warm curled up ball against his chest.

  
Inhaling deeply, his eyes lingered and his first instinct was to pull her into him while at the same time his mind berated him.

_*Stupid... Stupid... Stupid...*_

He was smart enough to know the situation was a grim one and he struggled with his emotions as always. Nothing was ever grey to him in that area. It was always one extreme or the other, but he was always able to turn it off or on at will. Yesterday, last night or as little as even a few hours ago, however long it had been since that guard put the knife to Pidge's throat, and he was unable to get to her, to protect her... those emotions were quite high. He'd known he had been fond of her since that day they were doing bonding exercises. His aggravation high during the mind bonding thing seeing the image of her and her brother where he'd mistaken her being her own girlfriend, incapable at the time to place exactly where the fuck that came from, switching to another extreme at the dinner table where they worked in perfect sync, her even saying exactly what he had been thinking.

_*"Princess of what exactly... We're the only ones here!" Pidge demanded at Allura, exasperated. Keith had found himself smirking because she had somehow pulled those exact words from his head. He gave a smirk in agreement, then he saw the green food goo hit Pidge's face._

__

__

_*"GO Loose Pidge.." He ordered and he knew, that she knew exactly what he meant.*_

He had known he was fond of her by that point and when she tried to leave and find her family, he exploded... Again with the whole emotional extremes thing. Afterward, when she admitted to the team she was a girl... well, all he could say was he had figured it out already. It was way too embarrassing the reason he knew from the beginning and even worse after he found out it was because of his Galran DNA and the heightened sense of smell.

_*Oh yeah... I already knew because I could smell you...*_

That would of went over really well... damn half alien half human teenaged hormones... He wasn't a teenager anymore though. All of them were his family now and he wanted to protect all of them. That was his reason for SOOO many things he'd done since Blue brought them all to the castle-ship.

  
From knowing he was inadequate at the time to be a leader and not wanting Black to choose him, stepping down and training with the Blades to become better... because somewhere in his head that was what Shiro was asking of him when he told him that if anything happened he wanted Keith to lead. He left to protect them all when he thought Zarkon was tracking them through him because he was part Galra... He came back because he knew that he could protect them all by helping them protect others.

  
Everything he did now was to make sure that if the time ever came again that he would need to step up and truly take the lead, he would be ready. Not only with Voltron, or doing the intel missions collaborating with Kolivan, but whatever else might hurt or harm them. He would fight protecting them at all costs. Even to the death...

  
She had protected him this time though... and if they had hurt her because of that, he wasn't sure what he would have done. It was bad enough that they had stripped her naked and thrown her in this cell with him.

  
Wait... he was naked too... he'd forgotten about that. Obviously, his body hadn't because he had her curled up tightly against him with no room for anything between them when he heard her soft breath in, sighing outwardly on exhale, her body stretching in her sleep as the smooth skin and roundness of her bottom had him groaning painfully. Her scent filled his nose even more so now, from the floral scent in her hair to how he knew from day one she was female.

  
She rubbed gently against him in her sleep trying to catch more of his body heat. He saw stars as soon as he felt it, his not so little head throbbing instantly between them making him want to bury himself in her scent. He breathed in a harsh groan through clenched teeth. If he wasn't careful, he'd have to protect her from himself... But damn it if she didn't smell delicious and feel even better...

  
He crossed his eyes then clenched them shut in a desperate measure to calm himself down.

*Well... FUCK... like I needed this situation to get any harder than it already is. And DAMN it... NOT the time for bad puns. Since when did I start thinking like Lance?*

He groaned again this time audibly to himself for a much-needed distraction. Now would be a great time to be rescued he prayed silently. Even a guard check would be welcome right now...

  
Yes... he was very fond of Katie Holt...

And then it happened... the noise again that is. The footsteps down the hall and the creaking of a rusty hinge. 

His attention immediately flashed to the door and he moved in towards it knowing he had disturbed Pidge but he had to be ready if it was the guards coming for them.

  
He heard a soft female voice reminding him of Princess Allura only a bit deeper coming from the slit in the door. The trapdoor-like rectangle opening as far as it could, see tan fingers holding it up. He crouched at the door looking through to see the being on the other side.

  
His heart jumped into his throat and he almost cried with happiness at first glance at the face he was looking at. Until he saw her put her finger to her mouth implying for him to be quiet. On closer inspection, he quickly realized he wasn't looking at their rescue party and that it wasn't Princess Allura behind the door ready to bust through like she was the She-Hulk or something.

  
The eyes held a deeper blue and the pink was redder than anything. Her skin was a shade lighter and her hair, though the same color fell over one side of her face then straight back over her shoulder. She didn't have any Altean marks either and although friendly, the look in her eyes held more damage somehow.

  
"Shhh..." The stranger hushed him and Pidge looked up to see Keith at the door. Rushing to Keith's side, she covered herself best she could by crossing her arms around herself and gasped with amazement at the face in the small opening.

  
Allura's almost twin looked anxiously over at Pidge and her eyes softened. Keith could see something akin to recognition as he watched the confusing exchange.  
"Matt..." The words came out in a whisper from outside the cell door and Pidge felt a tug at her heart.

  
"Matt? Matt's my older brother... I'm Pidge... Who are you?" Pidge's mind was racing as she went into one of her rambles.

  
"I am Romelle, I knew your brother... I have no time to explain right now but I will figure out a way somehow to keep contact with you. You must trust me when I say there is more going on here than you realize or even bargained for when you came... but now that you are here perhaps we can help each other."

  
"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" Keith questioned.

Romelle shook her head. "There is no time for that right now. I hear them coming. Can you trust me?"

Keith and Pidge flashed a look at each other and nodded. What else could they do? Rescue hadn't come and they had no plan of escape yet...

"Good... If we stay vigilant, maybe we can save each other then." Romelle smiled, Keith and Pidge both seeing a kind of relief in her expression. 

"It's a start..." Pidge offered hopefully.

Romelle startled outside the door. "They're coming... I must go..." She gasped as she began turning away. Stopping she faced them before fleeing. "Remember... Patience yields focus..." 

The pair looked at each other knowing the same thing had sprung into their heads. 

"Shiro?" They said in tandem and blinked before any more words could be spoken.

Then just like she came, she was gone. The trapdoor slammed shut and Keith and Pidge could hear louder, heavier footsteps coming towards the cell. 

Keith grabbed Pidge into his arms holding her against him becoming a shield. Pidge smacked him hard fighting him as the door came open and a dozen Galran robots someone called "Doombots" during the process of searching them after capture, Pidge remembered and immediately grasped onto Keith mimicking his same actions. They held each other tightly as the laser guns were all drawn and focused on their heads.

A small Galran female soldier came in behind them, making her way to the prisoners holding something in her arms.

"I am Nalu, one of the queen's elite guards here." She stated looking the two as the held on to each other both staring hateful eyes into Nalu.

  
Nalu smirked. Her confidence had been boosted with the queen's compliment as well as her lack of presence. She eyed Keith from head to toe focusing on the left side of his face and then to his ass. "You do not have a tail..." She remarked pissing Keith off more than just a little.

"Why the fuck would I have a tail." He screamed at her.

Nalu shrugged. "I don't know why you wouldn't."

Keith felt Pidge squeeze him harder, reminding him she was right there with him and he forced himself to calm down. If they were going to work with Romelle and rescue themselves, they needed all the info they could get. 

Nalu shoved the contents of her arms towards them. "Here. Wear this... you have a varga to be ready."

  
Grabbing the fabric of the item, Keith forcefully took it, noting that it was only the one article. "There is only one of these things and two of us..." He questioned harshly.

"Well yes, YOU are the only one coming. I'd be ready if I were you." With that Nalu turned, moved through the guards and left the cell as they filed out behind her.

The door slammed shut making Keith and Pidge jump a bit, realizing how tightly they held on to each other. Pidge jerked back out of his arms, crossing hers against herself instantly as her face turned the color of Keith's original lion.

  
Feeling the loss, Keith tried not to take it personally how fast she moved away from him. He wasn't quite comprehending how she could smash her chest against him, their points poking into his own flesh and then be shy if he got a peek. He was trying to be considerate and hadn't taken advantage of the situation. He had been done the right thing and kept his eyes closed. Maybe if he didn't miss having her pressed up against him so much he wouldn't want to see. Besides, it was dark, he wouldn't see much, well... she wouldn't know he could see just fine. Plus, although he was a bit uncomfortable that his own body was literally hanging out for all to see, he wasn't deliberately turning away from her. IT was her idea to get over themselves and not make a big deal of it...

  
He was making a big deal of it...

  
Grumbling to himself he forced his thoughts from his mind. They had more important things to take care of. He'd think about where all this was coming from later.  
He held the garment up to himself to get an idea of what exactly it was. It felt like burlap and looked like some kind of triple extra large t-shirt that would probably reach his feet.

  
"I'm supposed to wear this..." He studied it, searching it for something. 

Suddenly an idea came to him and his eyes brightened a bit. "Put this on..." He said handing it towards Pidge.

"But she said for YOU to be ready not me..."

"Just trust me will ya..." He grumbled running a hand through his hair.

She grabbed it from him, turning her back to him she quickly shoved it over her head. It was sleeveless and the fabric was rough... but it was sure the fuck better than nothing. It pooled at her feet.

"It's a little long wouldn't ya say..." Pidge offered trying not to trip as she turned around. "It kinda looks like something someone's grandma would wear back on earth. "Just need a fruity alcoholic beverage and I'm set..." She joked trying to lighten the mood. The last thing she needed was for him to retreat into his loner shell again. 

Keith laughed with her. The image was funny... "Come here..." 

Wondering what his idea was, she shuffled towards him and tried not to trip. 

He kneeled next to her finding her knee. She quirked her eye at him until she heard the fabric rip at her knee, leaving her covered in all needed places ending just above her knees. She smiled at him, happy he had thought of it because for some reason or other she wasn't sure she would have.  
It was his turn to turn around. He stepped into what was left of the material and tied it at the side to keep it hanging low on his waist. When he turned around, he saw Pidge holding her breath desperately trying not to laugh.

"What!" 

The look on his face did it and Pidge busted out in a full-on belly laugh holding her sides.

"You Tarzan... Me Jane..." She squealed between inhales and laughter. "OH MY GOD If Lance was here!!!" She was rubbing tears from her eyes and hoping her insides didn't bust.

He tried to look mad. He really really tried but her laughter was contagious. Soon both of them found themselves laughing.

"I wish... I wish..." Pidge tried to get out through pauses but finds herself right back into her giggle fit. "I had my tablet..."

"We'd be outta here by now if you had your tablet..." Keith pointed out through his own laughing battle.

"You have a point..." She managed to reply. "I am so glad it's you I'm stuck here with!" She cried out before realizing what she said.

Once it was said, she couldn't just un-say it... she heard it come out before she could stop herself and her full on laughs turned to an embarrassed chuckle.

"We'll figure this out..." Keith offered, seeing how red her face had turned... even her ears. 

"We should be ready when they come back..." She replied trying to push past the embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "I think there's something here we're supposed to find."

Keith looked at the door, thinking about Romelle's words. "Yeah, I kinda get they're hiding something here too."

"Not for long..." Pidge challenged. "Votron's sword and shield are gonna take care of some business." She held up her fist to Keith trying for a fist bump but he just gave her the same face he gave Lance when he tried to start his Voltron cheer.

Pidge shook her head. "We'll work on it..."

 

_To be continued..._

_Part 3-_


End file.
